The Riverdale web
by spiderverse
Summary: one shots
1. chapter 1

hey guy its spiderverse and this book will be one shots betwen our fabourite wall crawler played by tom holland and our favourite girl from river dale. hope you injoy


	2. 1

peter pov

 ** _set after spiderman homing ending_**

peter had lost his voice as he turned around to see his aunt may looking at him with many emotions _supriesed hurt mad counfused_. Peter knew he was introuble .after a minute or two of niether of them talkng aunt may opened her mouth "peter WHAT THE ACTUAL FK . peter looked at her scared

." may calm down " peter looked at his loving aunt unsure what she would do.

may's brain was going twenty miles a mimute her head was raceing her hart was beating hard she just didnt know what to say.she wiped a stray tear moving down her cheek and spoke. "Peter" she spoke quitly "why" she ask? Peter looked at her and then began to tell may evrything from how he got his power to being a wrestler and how a robber he failed to stop ended up killing uncle ben and how it was peters fault at this point Peter was in tears. may rushed ober to he nephew hugg him as he cryed in her arms she hugged the little boy she helped rasied and held him close ."Peter honey its not your fault what happened to Ben

sweet hart " Peter and may Began to sob uncontrolably may looked to her nephew and said "peter he'd be proud with what your doing you know he say 'kids got a soild head '" may laughed and peter chuckled ". may got up and went to her purse and said " come on kid lets get tai" peter looked and her and said"i need to get changed .may smiled and spoke "oh yeah right sorry" she walked out of peters room and sat on the sofa .

 _season 2 of riverdale archie pov_

archie looked at his dad "hang on dad please " he say his dad's eye's batlle to try and stay opened archie carried his father into the emeragncey room and shouted " help somebody help " a doctor looked over to him and ran over "frank help my dads been shot " frank amd may other doctors ran over to fred . before they got to him fred said "acrhie ring this number handing him his phone archie opened it to see a number saved under _may parker_ the rest was a blur doctors took his dad away and archie stood thier for what felt like forver he looked at his dads phone and tapped may number after to ring's he spoke " hello

 ** _and this is where im ending sorry but it just felt right anyway thanks for reading and some one shots shall began_**


	3. 2

one shot for a friend of mine

mild warning drug and rape i this story (sorry:(

 **setting ep** isode5 season to some minor cannon changes peter is at hiroms party as a guset of veronica's and stops dirt bag nick fuck i hate him also peter stark made suit is a no show its his homemade suit on show here

peters pov

Peter walked with veronica as they made thier way to the party as she talked to her about her eventfull party last night "you all got high " said peter in suprice .He of course knew V had a bad rep as a party animal but he thought she was smarter then that ."shush peter dont say it so loud". scoulded veronica. "Everyone but Betty took a bit of jingle jangle.said veronica like it was no big deal .peter looked at her and said " V it is you know its a big deal right because if your dad find out you got high you can kiss those handbags good bye"said peter with conceren for his friend

veronica looked at peter and asked " ok parker ok enough about me what did you do last night ". peter looked at her and said well for start me amd sheriff keller were working on leads to find the black hood and ...we came up with nothin" sighed. peter he and kevins father have been trying to figure out who is resonsable for this riegn of terror on riverdale. It got so bad keller asked peter to get "his friend spiderman" envoled all and all he wasnt doing to good . Veronica gave peter a side hug and said "hang in thier pete youll get him " peter smiled and repiled "Thanks V " .

peter and veronica made thier way to the tent and peter was in his own head thinking about everything about the black hood killer when he heard veronica say "daddy" he snap out of his thoughts to see a man well built wearing a fairly pricey suit walking with herminey lodge so he asumsed it was hirem lodge veronica father . as they drew closer veronica hugged her father mother and then turned her attiontoin to peter "daddy this is my friend peter. hirim stook his hand out and peter stook his hand out and shook his hand " hello mr lodge sir ". spoke peter hirim spoke " hello peter thanks for coming its nice to meet you "he gave peter a smile which peter gave back but pete didnt feel right around mister lodge. " peter looked to hermione and said "miss lodge its nice to see you again "." thank you peter "she spoke flashing him a smile " hows to stark intership going "she asked .This caught hirims attention " stark intership " he spoke. hermione gave hirim a look and smiled as to say " listen dear " . hirim caught his wifes lookd and say "im terribly sorry peter for interubting you please countinue " peter look at him and said "oh dont worry mr lodge it's fine and im doing great mr stark is awsome hes really cool unless his hitting on my aunt may " spoke peter hirim smirked and spoke "dont mimd tony stark peter the mans hits on everything with leg's spoke hirim patting the boy's shoulder . hermione looked at her and spoke " peter it was lovely to see you again but we must talk to some other people she spoke " they said there good byes and left peter and veronica alone .

peter felt his phone vibrate and look at veronica and said :sorry ive got to take this " she smiled and peter walked away from the party

"hello mr stark " peter asked as he aneswred the phone "nope its happy " spoke the most unhappiest person in the world happy hogan . sorry happy"spoke peter feeling stupid ."yeah what every kid listen the boss has your nearly fixed so get ready for a pakage in a few day ". and at that happy hung up . peter made a face and put his phone and felt a tap on his shoulder " well if it isnt our favourite nerd" spoke a voice . Peter turned around to see what he considered a godess amoung women cherly blossmen stiaring at him "Cherly hey what you doing here " peter said in suprice cherly smiled and laughed "oh parker you clear forgot that cheryl never misses a party " peter nodded his head and agreed with her she then after a seconed said to peter "dont worry parker youll learn to talk to a girl some day". Before peter could protest cheryl gave him a peck on the cheek and walk off leaving peter in a daze blushing like mad

as peter stood listing to joise and the pussycats when he felt some thing was wrong and looked around to see cheryl failing around a nick carrying her out of the party.Peter knew something was wrong and followed them . peter looked to see if anyone was around and sliped into his coustme . peter climbed up the hotel while Veronica and the pussycats went threw the hotel . peter found nick laying cheryl on the bed and taking off his jacket with a sick twisted smile .

narration no p.o.v

as Veronica made her way to the room with the pussycats they heard a crash and a scream as veronica opened the door she and the girls saw nick being threwn around by spiderman. "you think rapeing people and distoring lifes a game . shouted spiderman punching nick in the face so hard he spit out blood . but spiderman dosent stop he threws him infront of veronica and looks at them. peter dosent here them saying wait as he shots a web and swings away.

peter came back to the holtel when now peter came back and was with sheriff keller telling them what happened and later on the hole gang was withs cheryl who was crying her eyes out . the girls consoulde her as he stood thier angery . "where is he " spoke archie looking around . "dont play hero now archie spiderman did it all" . everyone look at peter and peter said" lucking he was here" and cheryl looked at peter and thought to herlsef "no im lucky your here


	4. 3

couple peter x betty

sorry bughead fans

season 1 ep1

setting betty calls over to peter after archie tells her he dosent love her

betty sat on her door step trying (horrably)to holding back the tears. she tried to what did e new girl have that she didnt.Was it money no archie wasnt that type of guy . brains possaibly .Betty didnt know how long it was untill she heard a voice "Betty" she turnd ever so lightly to see Peter Parker riverdale new lord of nerd scienice geek and super hero watcher. she quickly wiped the tears off her face and spoke "oh hey Peter " she put on her best fake smile amd hoped it would work .Peter looked at and spoke "you dont need to pretened your ok " spoke Peter. Betty was caught off guard and said "sorry ". Peter looked at her and said " i heard you eariler" he said he then added "not that im stocking you thats a creep thing to do i was walking home and heard you crying and i went to see who was crying" betty looked at him and chuckled lightly. She looked at Peter and said"Peter your fine ". he looked pleased to think she did not think he was a freak so that was a great start. He looked at her and asked " You dont mind if i sit down beside you "she looked at him and gave him a small smile " no go ahead"

betty had to confess that she felt better after talking to peter .she stood there talking to him for a hour or so and the two gave each other thier numbers something she dosent really do often to some one she didnt know well but she felt like she could trust him . she lay and bed and she heard a vibrate and looked to her phone .

 **peter**

 _you doing any better._

 **betty**

 _yeah alot better thanks for talking to me._

 **peter**

 _no problem betsy._

 **betty**

 _OMG DID YOU JUST CALL ME BETSY LOL_

 **PETER**

 _why do you not like it_

 _i wont call you it again ?_

 **betty**

 _no your fine its just i havent_

 _heard that nickname in years_

 **peter**

 _ok . sorry got to go my aunt's_

 _taking my phone bye_

 **betty**

 _ok pete bye._

she didnt know why but she had a strange feeling in her gut but she did but she went to bed feeling strange she didnt know why but something was about to change.


	5. 4

hey guys this is spiderverse and just here to say that sadly i dont own spiderman or riverdale/archie comics they are owned by marvel a archie comics but if i did this story would not be on here it would be on the cw (America ) or NetFliex (uk and ireland ).

c

chapter names smells like teenage spirt

pairing peter and veronica

setting **peter calls and old friend and veroinca is** meeting aunt may

to say peter was nervous was a understatment . today his aunt was going to meet his first real girl friend was big news .fighting ailens was less nerv reacking for him then this . he cares about Veronica a lot but he wondering of hes moving to fast . peter looks and his phone and scrolls threw till he finds the number he needs he rings the number and a voice answers him

"hey peter took you long enough " spoke his best friend Ned Leeds

peter smiled and spoke "hey Ned long time no see " he then changed his phone onto face time

Ned looked at him "im in nerd hevan " gussed Ned

peter laughed" well thats a stark internship for yea "

Ned gave a big smile and said "yeah so any way how riverdale "

. but before he could give ned an answer happy hogan came up to the screen "peter got a girlfriend " and then walked away

Ned looked at peter "no way"

peter face began to turn red "yeah way"

Ned was silnet "whats her name "

Ver...onica... lodge "said peter in fear of Ned knowing her

Neds eyes widened " veronica lodge as in hirem lodges daughter "

peter chuckled "um yeah" shyly

Ned looked down the phone "teach me oh wise one "

peter laughed and said " Ned i dont even know how i did i let alone being able to teach you "

Ned asked "has she met may yet " peter didnt answer

Ned made a whincing sound "yeaks dude "

peter looked at the phone and said" she actually meeting her today"

Ned eyes widened and he chuckled "good luck with that peter "

peter smiled "thanks mam got to go"

later man"said Ned and hung the phone up.

Veronica stood at peter door and she was nervous as hell like really nervous more nervous then the time she met katy perry at her father anuale new years party so veronica stood at the door and knocked and waited a minute later she heard a rumble down the stairs and then the door opened to show peter parker "hey" said peter "hey webby smiled veronica she leaned in and gave peter a quick kiss " you ready .spoke peter "she looked at him " now or never she lased her hand with his amd walked into the kitchen "hey aunt may thers some on id like you to met"


	6. im sorry i love you

warning this is set in season 1episode 13 when cherly trys to kill herslef and be with jason but then archie saves her if you are not comterable with a topice like this please do not read . or if you feel like cherly did in the episode please dont read

(US) 1800 273 8255

story season one finale

song sam smith *to good at goodbyes* title "im sorry i love you"

FEAR was the main thing that the gang felt run threw thier body as archie and the gang felt as the read cherlys text . but none as much as peter parker over the last few months him and cherly have began to form a bond and he fell head over heels for this girl . he didnt know why but people seemed to notice something diffrent in cherly say peter was allways the diffrents in her

.Peter all ways said it was because cherly just lost her brother and she needs help during this hard time. but the cheerleading squad seemed to think they would be a OTP(one true pairing) and began the ship known as blossoker(ship genarater) .horrible name he knows but it dose not meam he want it you to sail. so as peter had a million thoughts in his head he flashback to one memorie that haunts him

flash back

peter looked at the man on the floor and tears began to run down his face he ran to the man and cryed over his body this man was who is his single biggest failure in his life and then suddenly ...he hears a voice.

"come on kid stop beating yourslef up" . peter looks to the voice and his voice cracked "uncle ben" the middle aged man smiled at him (ben is placed by tobey magurie og spiderman)"hey sport " . peter dose'nt waste time and huggs uncle ben and says "...but..how" ben looks at him and spoke "i dose'nt matter sport i" ... im here to tell you that you can save her and rember " the look at each each other and say " ** _with great power thier must also come great responsabilty._**

peter snaps out of his dase to her archies truck stop he hears jughead speak to him to get out and he dose and peter sprints down to the river they look around and they shout her name untill they spotted her .

cheryl has been hit the ice for at lest half an hour before they found he . she heard veronica plead with hear to come to shore and she heard them shout beg plead with her to stop . she desided it was time she turned around and looked at them and closed her eyes as she fell into the river .

Peters hart stop " CHERYL" shouted peter as he ran arcoss the ice while he left his friends behind . he ran to where she fell and say the current took her he started to scrape the ice away to try and find her , and he did and Peter began to punch the ice . even with the streanth of a spider Peter could feel his hand break and he say the blood fly around the place but that did'nt matter all that mattered was saving cheryl .soon the ice broke and he pulled cheryl up. once he pulled her up her checked for a beat and thier was none peter looked at her and then said "no not again " and began to preforme cpr and the then the kiss of life . after a little bit cheryl spit the water out of her lung and began to bread . he then picked her up and told archie and the gang to get the truck ready he then carried her to the truck watching her close her eye and he would not let her go.

they arrived at the hospitals and peter refuse's to leave her side soon cheryl has a room and peter stays in the chair waiting for cheryl to wake up.

may rushs to the hospital and she rush into archie . easy to say she kinda worried about peter

"may " spoke archie suprised. she looked and asked "what happened "

archie looks at her and said "cheryl treid to kill herslef and peter saved her "

may just flet like her hart lost 70%of her stress and sighed 'where is he '

archie said to may "he in her room asleep hes rufesed to leave her side " archie see's the worry on her face still and say to "may why dont you go take a shower and take a break and ill tell you whe. they wake up .after a while of being aunt may left leaving archie and the gang waiting

cheryl woke up to the sound of beeping. she slowly began to open her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the rooms light .she look around and say she was in a hospital room she looked down and felt something on her left hand to see peter holding her hand .Cheryl hart fluttered and she felt butterflys in her stomach she smiled and felt pace when peter was holding her .Pluse it helps hes asleep he cute when hes asleep . cheryl did'nt know how long she spent stairing at peter but she then saw his eye begin to open and slowly fixed to her " cheryl "say peter he looks at her and his eyes and hers met and he slowly raps his arms around her and lays on the bed and stays thier and they sit in quit " im sorry " she said out of the blue ." i dose'nt matter cheryl your save now and im not letting you out of my sight " cheryl look at him and said "Peter " he his eyes met her and he responded "yeah " cheryl brought her hand to his cheek " i love you " and he kissed him . peter kissed back putting his unbroken hand in her hair .the kiss was soft gental but full of love . he slowly pulled back and said "i love you too"

 ** _one year later new york queens_**

cheryl walked hand in hand with peter down the street and smiled at him "peter where are we going " peter gave her hand a little squzzes and said " your gonna met some one inportant to me ". cheryl smiled as she let peter lead the way soon thy ended up at a quit place and she read a sign that said **_queens cematery_**

she looked at peter and gave him a confused look but peter eyes held the answer and she relised why she was her .peter lead her to a grave and said " hey uncle ben " she look at peter and smiled "this is cheryl and she perfect"

 **ok to be honest this is my favourite one yet and thanks to spiderfan** **94 for the request**


	7. hoods and ghost of punishment

warnimg shit gets real

peter called the phone and waited after a couple of rings he heard a voice

"what" . peter sighed "its spoiderman and i need your help".

two hours later

pete,Archie and betty steped out of cheryls home and sighed she looked at peter and said " i need him " peter nodded at her amd said " o.ok " archie looked at them both and said im going to the car, you guys need a minute "

peter looked at betty and see had a blank look on her face "my grandfather killed an inacent man peter" her eyes should her and discomfert " peter looked at her and said"betty you cant change the past " she looked at him and said "the town berried an inacent man alive peter this is why Riverdale is being stalked by the mainic " peter looked at her and hugged her "betty that isnt what we should foucse on finding bh ok" she look at him and in an intastant she locked lips with him . peter cupped her cheeks closing his eye and living in the moment .betty soon pulled away and said "you peter get ready .Peter looked at her and nodded running off .

 **welcome to river a town with pep. "**

pssh load of shit more like it ". said a voice driving by in a black van with know plates on it he got a call from the kid saying he need some killer named the black hood as the man pulled up the the town center he stop his black van and hoped out he grabbed along very strange looking case and he grabbed a vest .and the vest had a white skull on it

he set up on top of a roof top and waited

.peter hung upside down from a tree with archie and betty looking at the emtpy grave . " why is it emtpy" spoke archie. peter spider sense went of and they heard a voice say "get in the casket pete looked to see archie and betty with fear on thier face's . peter lense narrowed in anger " make me " . the black hood look at him and then a betty lullong her up and pionting the gun to her head "get in it now or i kill her " peter tensed and knew he had to go along .peter then slowly laid dow in the casket and . he laid thier and wispered "karen" ...tell him toget ready"

peter could her the black hood telling archie to pick up the shovel and berry peter. he could hear archie slowly start burring him alive and then sirens soon the casket opend and peter shot up "where is he " ask peter "that way " siad betty and archie spoke"come on we cant lose him . while betty and archie ran after bh peter shot a web a swong ahead of them . soon the group was thier archie with a gun shouting .then a bang rang out and the black hood fell to his knee then his left knee was shot out . peter stuck his hand over his freinds face and closed his eyes

. frank castle better known as the punisher was injoying this . he shot out the hoods knees hearing his sream made frank wanted to take this shit hole out of this world . he stepped out of the shadows and walk over he loomed over the black hood and the stomped on his head over and over . frank then walk away leaving the black hoods head bashed in

sherrf keller really could not belive what he saw he ran over to the kids and brought them away they agreed to cover up what happened and leave this story to die .

few days later

peter could you get the door m"asked aunt may "yeah sure " spoke peter. he walked to the door and saw it was betty"betsy hey " said peter as he closed the door over and asked her "you better " she looked at him and said "yeah kinda i just came over to give your chritsmas gift she hand peter a little box and he smiled " thanks bets" smiled peter . they both looked at each other and slowly locked lips injoying thier xmas moment

 **hey guys so shit went down . i changed things for the story hope you guys dont mind like the punsiher being included thought that was a cool thing to do . thanks to SPIDERFAN92 for the idea**


	8. meet the lodges

Peter woke up like any morning he slowly opened his eyes to see the black haired goddes lying on his chest completly naked . "how did i manage this " thought peter . after a little while of stairing at the celling peter peter heard a low wishper "morning petey po" peter looked away from the celling and said " hey v bear your up" she smiled wraping the covers around her she then leand over to Peter and they started to kiss. veronica smiled amd said "dont forget your meeting my parents today . Peter face change to a look of concern . veronica noticed it and " petey " .he look at her "yeah honey" .veronica kissed him and said "dont worry ok you be fine " peter smiled amd said"ill try " veronca smiled and got up and smiled . good now ive got to go" peter looked at her and said "ok v bear" . as veronica was getting dressed peter couldnt help but stair at her ass . he must have been stairing a long time because veronica turned around and said "like what you see " .Peter blushed like mad and Veronica smiled kissed his head amd left

Peter desided to call by jughead and archies house . the two best friends moved into a small house when archie desided to join the southside serpents after the ghouals and norman obsborn attacked the town killing nine people .Fred sadly being one of them . Peter walked up and let himslef in "hey guys ive brought bugers" shouted Peter soon jug and archie's smiling face's came into the hall and the three hugged and walked into the kitchen. as they put the food on the table archie asked peter something"how are you and ronnie" peter looked at him and said "we are doing fine she's looking for a colliage to go to at the moment, how are you and mj " asked peter .Archie looked at"good pete she's doin her thing you know being an painter and im doing the serpants but shes doing fine. peter started to rember when archie and veronica broke up mainly because archie fell for mj the girl from peters old school who moved last year and not shortly after that Peter and veronica got together . jugghead sat down and eat his burger and said "betty want to know if you got the wedding invite " Peter looked at his friend with a smile" wouldnt miss it for the world" . the guys sat there for an hour or two talking laughing but most of all the three seemed like brother and that is what they feel like .

veronica opened the door to her shaired apartment with betty to. see the blonde typing away "hey betty " betty looked at veronica and said "hey how was pete's . when veronica started to blush betty eye's widened and shouted " no way you guys did it " veronica smiled and nodded and rushed over to betty and began to talk about her night of making love with peter ."he wore a condomd right "asked betty veronica laughed and said " oh he most certanlly did im not giving this body up for a baby yet " betty titled her head a little and asked "yet " veronica smiled and said " Id like kids in the future but not now you know i need to live a little first " betty smiled and said "well im hoping. you pick me as the godmother " veroinica look at betty and said "who else"

2 hours later

Peter stood outside the lodge home he wish venom or something was around so he could bail on this but he promised veronica he would meet her parents and he never let her down (on purpous being an Avenger is hard) .

"10 minutes earlyer

veronica took her key out the door and shouted " daddy ,mother im home " .soon hirem lodge and his wife hermine lodge came veronica hugged and kissed her parents as hermine spoke " i cant wait to meet this peter boy darling " said veronica hirem not so much

peter nocked on the door to see Veronica open it and she said"petey po" peter chuckled at his nickname and said " hey v bear " veronica smiled and took peters hand and lead him in "mother father this is peter " peter looked at a man about 6'5 well built man walking towards him and a black haired woman very pretty (he see's where Veronicas looks come from ) coming towards him "hello sir " peter says sticking out his hand for hirem to shake the man smiled at him but his eyes told a diffrent story they had the _dad look_. "please call me hirem " . hirem took peters had and shoke it a to his suprice the boy had a strong grip he looked at peter coming in and he didnt seem too though or musculer but looks seemed to be lying to him . peter then turned to to women and said "hello miss lodge " she smiled at him and "call me hermine dear now sit you must be starving "

as peter and the lodges where eating hirem spoke "so peter what do you do for a living " . peter looked at him " i work with stark indastrys sir " hirem looked at him and spoke "where egcatly" Peter looked at him and said" i am contartuly not allowed to talk about " veronica and hermine gave each other a uneasy look . "dose not suprice me stark was allways egcentric " veronics rolled her eyes and said "you dont know the half of it" hermine looked at peter and he said" mr stark tried to sleep with my aunt may " .hermine giggled and said "sounds like stark " hirem loolked at his wife and said "yeah very much " . so dinner went well and after wards hirem pulled him into his study " now peter im going to ask you a question which i want ansewred " peter nodded "do you love my daughter " peter looked at hirem and said"yes im in love with her .


	9. spandex friends

peter was swimging threw the south side of river dale like any toher night on patrol and he landed on a near by building "man tonights quite " thought peter _"might get to study for my chem test tomorrow"_ as peter was about to leave he heard some one shout "serpent bitch" and a sound of a slap

peter head spon quckly as he swong towards it " _so much for chem"_ as Peter jumped on the wall in the ally he heared a voice say "whats a serpent doing in ghouls territory" to which a female voice speak "fuck you ghoul " the ghoul slaped her across the face and said "thats gonna cost you " and he pulled a switch blade out " spidey shot a web amd remarked "thats no way to treat a a ghoul looked up only to be caught by a web and pulled on to wall and webbed thier next peter jumped onthe next ones head knocking him clean out . the last guy tryed to stab spidey but got a two by four to the back of the skull and went face first onto the floor " whos the b*tch now "

peter lowered himslef down "you okay " the girl turned around and said "who are you". peter looked at her and said " im spiderman " the girl gave him a look and said "whats with the spandex " peter groaned "its not spandx" the girl smirked and said "names toni topaz southside serpent " before Peter could respawned toni pulled his mask half way down and kissed him . peter was supriced and before he could react she pulled away "later spandex " an she walked off leaving peter confused.

 ** _NEXT DAY_**

peter came over to southside high only because jugghead needed to see him and he needed to get away from archie and veronica .they both have been down peters neck since he stopped a gang war between the red circle and the serpants .

so as peter came into the school and went to the school news paper

 **the** _red_ and black . kinda like betty gold and blue but diffrent colors . as peter nocked he heared a "get in" and he say jugghead and said"burger brain" jughhead looked up and said "hey bugboy" smiling at peter "whats up jugg" asked peter. "not much just trying to find out about gingle gangle " peter looked at his friend and said "do you need help "

no thanks i got a partner " peter looked at him confused then the door opened and he saw a the girl from last night . "what up jones " said toni she then looked at peter and said"who nerddaddy here " she looked back at peter and winked " . jughead looked at her and said "he is here because he's got some speacial freinds " said jugghead smirking "peter looked at toni and said smirking " in spandex

 ** _hey guys it me spiderverse and im her to do an update on one shot ideas youll see soon_**

 ** _a josie and peter_**

 ** _another cheryl and peter_**

 ** _a peter and betty again_**

 ** _maybe i might give ned some love not sure let me know ._**

 ** _thier will aslo be a chapter in which Peter revials to the group hes spiderman_**

 ** _any thats it may put onther one out in a little bit hopefully tonight but if i dont ill see you all later_**

 ** _thwip swings away_**


	10. i cant dance

peter walked into the school with kevin ,betty and archie they all talked about the usal how archies football was going how kevins feeling or how betty worried about polly soon they all wnet thier seprate way and peter walled tonhis locker he was about to open itnwhen someone hit him with thiers "oh god im sorry about ". said a female voice . peter looked up to see Joise Mccoy the mayors daughter and leader of the pussycats " no it alright im fine "spoke up peter feeling his head " you sure sweet cakes becasue that was a loud bang "asked joise peter smiled and asaurred her he was all right . they chat a little and then went to thier seprate class's

at lunch peter sat with his friends his group was jugghead ,betty ,kevin and archie. they all sat talking about how miss gramble tried to convince the class elvies was alive and aliens were fake (if she only knew ).archie then asked peter a question " how did you getso ripped " peter laughed and told archie it all came from the spider and he did start going to the gym . Jugghwad the spoke up " now imagen if the cheerleading sqaud saw you shirtless . betty then chimed in saying"oh god the sluts would try get into his pant like that "said betty said snapping her finger " oh so true " said veronica . kevin looked at peter and asked "is thor gay" the gang laughed and peter told kevin no .much to his saddness

they gang were fine untill they heared the unfamous voice of mr reggie . " well puny parker hows it going " peter rolled his eyes and said "go away reggie " peter servaded the area he looked around to see that the cheerleading squad were at to tables beside each other then the pussycats were sitting with them because cheryl and they where all looking at peter reggie laughed and said "oh look who grew balls" hr grabbed peter water bottle and droped the hole thing on him"lets srink them down " as he did this everyone except joise and the gang laugjrd.the gang looked at peter and peter smirked and got up and took his shirt off to show his toned body the room went silent as peter walled away propusly walking past the cheerleaders . the room wnet silemt untill kevin said " Did peter get hot" betty looked at kevin and said "yup " popping the p .

soon the news and photo of a shirtless and jacked as fuck peter parker started to spread . not that he minded he just thought the deefining silents way hillouirous . but now all the cheerleaders gave him this look that said "i wanna call you daddy " and Peter found that a little wired but he's doing ok with it now . as peter walked around he pumed into archie and the two went to the music room in which he and peter joked around and did covers of song peter picked up a gautar and began to strom/(song love is blindness by jack white) as peter was stroming while archie song they heard a voice say"damn " the looked up to see joise and the pussy cats . "um hey " said peter archie then spoke "are we in the way " joise looked at archie and said " no actully we needed an opening at for the show tommorrrow would you guys do it

peter looked at the the crowd and breathed in in slowly and began to strom as archie sang

 _archie_ _ **One, two, three**_ _ **Two, two, three**_ _ **Love is blindness,**_ _ **I don't wanna see**_ _ **Won't you wrap the night**_ _ **Around me**_ _ **Oh, my heart**_ _ **Love is blindness.**_ _ **I'm in a parked car**_ _ **On a crowded street,**_ _ **And I see my love**_ _ **Made complete.**_ _ **The thread is ripping**_ _ **The knot is slipping.**_ _ **Love is blindness.**_ _ **Love is clockworks,**_ _ **And it's cold steel**_ _ **Fingers too numb to feel**_ _ **Squeeze the handle**_ _ **Blow out the candle**_ _ **Blindness**_ _ **Love is blindness**_ _ **I don't wanna see**_ _ **Won't you wrap the night**_ _ **Around me**_ _ **Oh my love**_ _ **Blindness**_ _ **A little death**_ _ **Without mourning**_ _ **No call**_ _ **No Warning**_ _ **Baby, a dangerous idea...**_ _ **Almost makes...sense**_ _ **Love is drowning**_ _ **In a deep well**_ _ **All the secrets**_ _ **And no body else to tell**_ _ **Take the money**_ _ **Why don't you honey**_ _ **Blindness**_ _ **Love is blindness,**_ _ **I'm so sick of it,**_ _ **I don't wanna see**_ _ **Why don't you just take the night**_ _ **And wrap it all around me, now**_ _ **Oh my love**_ _ **Blindness**_ _ **Oh, I'm too numb to feel...**_ _ **Blow out the candle.**_ _ **Blindness.**_ the crowed stood up as they bowed and left

 **end of show** joise and her mum came over to peter as he packed his gutar "miss mayor " spoke peter . she looked at peter and said" peter thanks for opening of joise she really appricated it " peter nooded at them "hey peter" said joise "hey " spoke peter "do you wanna head to pops " asked joise peter looked at her and her mum "if your mums ok with " she looked at the two and said "once you look after my baby peter "

peter looked at her " i will

 **WHAT TO IN ONE NIGHT IM ON A ROLL** **ANY THANKS GUYS** **SPIDERVERSE**


	11. update

**_hey .its spiderverse here and im making a little up date to some of the chapters in work let me know if you want to see them_** ** _suprice "peter and cheryl " story peter and cheryl have a kid_**

 ** _the guardions " jugghead becomes a hero and peter helps him out_**

 ** _10 years on "peter meets miss copper for the first time in ten year_**

 ** _the revial " peter tells the group hes spiderman_**

 ** _nick saint dead!am"peter finds out he tried to rape veronica_**

 ** _superwoman "toni and peter team up to save fp from the ghouls_**

 ** _the punisher " veronica finds out frank castle is her real dad and peter bring her to him_** ** _to heal old wound_** t ** _he blind lawyer "archie gets introuble after attacking nick so peter calls a favour from a friend_**

 ** _the billionare warrior " peter brings jugghead to danny rand to become the new iron fist_**

 ** _once a upon a web "after peter gose missing for a year he returns to find everything has changed_** ** _thats a_** ** _talking tree " the gang meet groot (baby) and the gaurdions of the galxey_**

 ** _jessica " jessica jones comes to riverdale and help out the gang_**

 ** _the harlem savoiur "luke cage help peter show thehope after a close member of the group dise_** ** _peter and_** ** _the milfs (peter gets with hermine and alice_** ** _oh god "_** ** _peter and polly (just get rid of jason and him being killed)_**

 ** _and how would you feel about more teen age superheros like miles or a dc charater like nightwing or robin goining the story i think it would be cool .?_** ** _and may be give ned some love who should ned be paired with ?_** ** _and i may drop an oc . he'd be a clone of peter bit i'd like to hear feed back any way!_**


	12. bombshell

Peter sat in his sitting room. his freinds sat around on chairs betty was sitting on juggheads lap while veronica did the same with archie while kevin sat on his own . cheryl looked at her boyfriend andn smiled . this all happened when a gang shooting was going on between the ghouls and the serpants broke out and the group got caught in the middle .It aslo didnt help that when some ghoul went to cheryl peter lost it and broke his arm in three places and the fact cheryl ran into his arms crying leading to this moment

kevin looked around and said "sooo peter why are we hear " betty looked at peter and then kevin "i have to agree we have a test coming up we need to study for ". jugghead looked at betty and smirked " really didnt seem like that earlyer . betty blushed archie and Veronica laughed while may walked in bring in drinks "thank may" said the group "thanks aunt may" may smiled and said "no problem bugboy" the group looked confused except cheryl and peter

peter felt his hand being sqezzed by cheryl she looked him and gave him a reasuring smile peter looked to see his friends grabed their drinks and begen to drink "im spiderman" . the grouo spit on thier drinks while kevin begens to choke after everyone cheeks on kevin the look at peter in shock then to cheryl .betty saids to cheryl in suprice "you knew"

cheryl give her a bewildered look "of course in knew hes my fiancé after all falshing a ring " WHAT" shouted the group. Peter laughed and said "we kinda have a few more bombshells to drop" jughhead rolled his eyes "whats next you tell us your having a kid " cheryl and peter look at each other and blush a little.Veronica looked at them and said "no freaking way " archie and kevin looked at each other and just stayed silent "kevin then spoke up " how far are you " cheryl looked at them and said "three weeks ". cheryl spoke peter held her close and said " you guys need something stronger then coke cola dont you" archie nodded "yup" betty titled her head "one sec peter why are you spiderman . peter looked at her and the group . " pete you dont need to tell them " cheryl looked at her futuer husband " no i need to tell them" so peter then began to tell his friends his story about his uncle ben and why he's spiderman . the group listened and their harts broke for peter as they could tell how hard this was on him . so the group ended up having a makeship sleep over at peters and talked all night

 **nine months later**

cheryl laid down on the bed screaming in pain . peter stood beside her amd held her hand .Now peter is superhuman but he never felt this much pain in his life then when she sqezzed his hand " PETER BENJAMEN PARKER IM GOING TO KILL YOU " screamed cheryl as she was giving birth . At this moment peter was sacred of his future wife the doctor keep telling cheryl to push they both heard a baby scream . A midwife brought the baby over to cheryl and peter and handed the baby to cheryl " congratulations its a boy " said the doc . cheryl looked at the baby as it began to quite in his mother arms .the two stood thier looking at the baby infront of them _thier baby_ .

cheryl and peter where in thier hospital room when they heard a nock the door opened . the archie crew came in to the room cheryl and peter laughed as they had ballons they said "its a boy and flowers for the room archie jugghead and kevin hugged peter while the girl ran to the new born baby " whats his name " asked kevin " cheryl smiled and said "his name is benjamen jason parker


	13. i wish

**hey guys big things happening in this chapeter also stick around i have an anoncement to make at the end of this chapter**

"peter i cant take this anymore " shouted betty as she looked at peter he just fought electro and nearly died and was fixing his wounds "peter looked at her said " betty calm down " she shouted "now peter you dont know what its like watching you get your ass handed to you every single night " peter shouted back" you know why i do this betty" peter sighed. betty looked at him and said "peter this kills me you going out and nearly killing yourslef every night " Peter looked at her then punched a mirror "really betty you didnt think that when you fucked jugghead " Betty looked at peter "pete..

"DONT CALL ME THAT" shouted peter his hand where balled togethor in a fist . Betty then looked at peter and said"if you wanna know the truth peter heres the truth" she looked at him "i dont regert it " . peter looked at her and held back the tears he grabbed his suit and mask put them on a shot a web and left . when betty left betty fell on the floor and curled herself into a ball and cryed her eyes out

Peter sat in pops in the middle of the night drinking a milkshake. peter was so caught up in his own thoughts he didnt here someone walk in and sit beside him "us parker's dont get much luck do we " peter looked up to see **_himself_** but how "im from a diffrent dimenson . peter looked at the other him. his mouth was wide opened " how " the other peter smiled this man looked like him but much older ( **andrew garfleid my 2nd favourite spiderman)** "it helps when your best friend can run really fast " peter looked at the other him and spoke "what earth are you from " the other peter said "well this is earth 9 and im from earth 1" answered earth one peter . earth nine peter looked at him and asked "why are you here " earth one peter looked at him and said "we need your help "

earth one peter began to tell peter what happen and what they need help with. by the end of it peter had his jaw on the floor "nazi's you want my help to fight nazi's" earth one peter looked at the younger boy"yup" poping the p. earth nine peter looked at the eath 1 peter and said "im in.

so peter left that night with earth one peter and a guy called the flash to fight evil nazi( **when are they ever good)** on earth x and peter left only telling aunt may what was happing to the rest of riverdale peter left with out a word

betty when she finaley got out of her room found out that peter had left ans every night she texted peter . the gang started to worry untill one day betty didnt care it was allmost like peter leaving casued betty to stop carimg what people thought she stoped acting like betty and started to hang with cheryl and dated **reggie** of all people .then she dumped him and dated jugghead again and they still are a thing but even betty knows when peter comes back alot's going to happen

 **one year later**

betty has begon to act like herself again she started to hang out with the gang and her and jugghead were just friend but still hung out . so the gang came out of school and went to sweet water river to hang out

but when they got thier bettys hart stoped because peter stood thier with another boy same age as them black and same build as peter . she watches as peter seems to show this boy what to do then **bam** the other boy shots a web .peter looks over and see them he frezze's" Peter" shots then other boy shouts "yeah miles " shouted peter back "some other people are here . peter walks up to the group " oh god said veronica as peter got closer they could see a scar under his eye and he had what seemed like he was tierd "betty was all he said . then the boy vame down " hey whats up im miles **(Tyler James Williams)** **bam guys thats the chapter over and my important anouncement is two things** **miles morales is going the story being played by Tyler James Williams he on the walking dead and was on everyone hate's chris and the next few chapter well be miles** **and number two is im doing a new story .what if spidey was in the arrowverse . and unlike this book their will be one major ship** **catlin\killerforst and peter that will be droped soon so hope you guys will read and im going to create a oc for this serise to and him and miles will only be in it every few chapter so peter fans dont worry** **later .spiderverse**


	14. red hoods and rosebuds

**note fun little story i thought up after i watched ismahacks nightwing siries so this will not inculde peter but THE MOTHER FUCKING BAT FAMILY AND THIS STORY . oh sorry lost my shit anyway .for dose who dont know jason todd he was the seconed robin who was killed by the joker and then was brought back to live and became the red hood after he found out batman didnt kill the joker after he died .** **so after that little history leason its time time to dive into blossemhood (cherly and jason ) and the setting ..what if jason killed cheryls father Clifford** **also pete wont be inthis one (sorry ) but i think we needed a brake from it i kinda got sick of writing only peter storys and need to change things up** **and allso jason will be played by Taron Egerton . he played eggsy in kingsman the secret serveous and its sequal the golden circle (god i love those movies and if you guys like this story i might make a river dale batfam book who knows anyway injoy.** **allso look up red. hoods suit (it sick ass fuck) ok im sorr ill stop fanboying and get on with the story**

also quick warnimg tourter ahead

Clifford oh Clifford where are you, you old bastered" said a figure .Clifford was shaking and then he heard the voice again" come out now Clifford id i promies not to kill you painfully ". Clifford looked around and then everything went black

cheryl sat in jason's room nearly every night and to be honest she missed him .and no the didnt sleep with each other she missed him because he seemed like the only person who cared for her. And for a time that was true . Then she met him . now cheryl never like gotham city but that after jason being found dead cheryl left riverdale for a while to see her aunts ex husband .james gordan the comissiner of the gcpd . they allways had a good relastionship and he was nice to her something cheryl needed at the time. she stayed thier for a week or two and came back like nothing happened .but when in fact it did. one night cheryl had cravings for some ice cream (strayberry ice cream sorry oh wait im not ha ) so she went to got to the store and get some while she was walking she may or may not have nearly been raped by some thugs . then she heared two shots ring out and blood flying all over the place some landing on her . she looked to see a man roughly 6'8 wearing a shiney red helmet with black eyes and brown leather jack and some form of armour with a red bat symbal on it "please dont scream" said the red helmet wearing guy . cheryl looked at him "who are you " he leand against the wall she could tell he was smirking

"im your night in bloody armor .

cheryl ended up sleeping with the red hood as he called himslef and found out his story about batman taking him in after he took the wheels off the batmoblie( pre crisise on infante earth) and who he was robin and was enjoying it untill the same people he helped put away kep getting back out doing worest and worest things and he told her how joker lured him into a wearhouse beat him with a crowbar . and blew up the place killing him. she felt bad for as he said " the black sheep of the batfamily and they began to date shortly after .

 **unkown location**

wake up Clifford" said jason as he slaped the older man the older man eyes opend the find the he was gaged and began to try and scream " no piont Clifford no one can hear us we are miles away from town jason pulled a chair over and sat down " now candyman" Clifford eyes wideden as jason said this "why did you kill your only son . " was it because he fell in love or that he found out your a sick twisted disgusting low life son of a bitch who sold drugs to kids " spat the red hood as he drove a knife in Clifford's leg the older man screamed in pain but was muffled by the gag .jason todd smiled under his mask and said well now Clifford as much as id love to end your miserable life i wont " Clifford eyes softened then a voice spoke up "i will"

Clifford eyes widened as his own daughter walked out she was dressed in a black leather jacket black jeans army boots and she had a black t shirt with a rose on it . jason took his hood and smiled at her "rosebud " cheryl smiled at him "red" she turned to her father grabbing the knife in his leg twisting it .Clifford screamed and began to cry with the pain "Clifford" jason said smirking "your fucked "

 **one year later** jason lead cheryl toward the tunnel and said "youll be fine dont worry " as he lead her along they stoped and he put his hand to the wall **_reconised" jason todd_** " spoke a computersised voice . then the wall slode open to reveal the batcave "welcome to your new family " jason lead her in as she say all the hight tech gear and bat themed stuff she then say an elderly mam "master todd a pleasure " said the old man (whos english) said with a ginuine smiled "alfred " said jason hugging the older man .jason turned around and said" alfried this is cheryl " my rosebud"

hope you **guys ienjoyed that thought something diffrent might be fun if this is well liked i might do dick grayson or bruce as a dilf (dad i. wanna fuck.) in the next chapter anylater** **smokebomb away** **spiderverse**


	15. dome nees

sooooo sorry about not updating but i kinda have a life so thiers that . amd just for notice will be making anotgher riverdale spiderman book on cheryl and peter (i ship it ) and maybe i might make a full story for anpther book just let me know what ideas you like

a good man a great king "this story would be based on the newest mcu movie black panter and would be a fanfic not sure what i could crossover with but give me ideas im all ways opened to new ideas

spotlight" this story would have an oc named kyle scott in riverdale where he trys to forget about his past but when his past shows up he got to face it and protect his new life "

betty poped a rock "this story is based on an idea i had what if betty met team flash and arrow

" frosty web"basicaly peter and killer frost sship

the bloodbrothers" this would be a preview to spotlight allso im going to create a universe where my riverdale mcu and maybe dc tv are in the same world that book will be called " spotlight univeres " so the oc is

named kyle scott and he and irish 16 year old who moved to riverdale and has a dark past he quite dosent talk much and likes to keep to himself . he wears a blue hoodie with a black pair of jeans and old boots hes played by dylan minnite (clay 13 reason why) and hes bisexual but ill tell you a sceret where he's from he never left the spotlight anyway onto a tinny prefew of spotlight the book is a crossover between riverdale and avengers so thats the deatails

WARNING SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN LIKE SOME SUPER SEOURIOUS SHIT

"SPOTLIGHT"

the night was dark a thick fog ran over the feilds and in the sea of darkness a small light signs threw . A small cottage is in few the glow from the fireplace burns threw the darkness inside a man. he tall of dark color and wears a eyepatch he looks at the room . "danm" he spoke he looked at the room to see blood all over the walls he looks over to the bed to see one of his top agents miss alice.c.scott lying in a pool of blood the shocks into the sheets.He turns to the man in the room he was f.b.i agent shawn o scott who has a sword driven threw his chest inpaling him . the mam known as nick fury was about to turn his coms on when he heard a distance shakey voice "sir" . he turned to alice and walking to the bed and spoke "alice it ok evrything is going to ok" alice looks at nick and said "please look after my baby " .nick looks at her confused till he hears foot steps he pulls out his pistol he looks at the door and see's a little five year old boy holding a little white polar bear teddy in his pj looking at nick "hi" says the little boy ".nick puts the pistol away and looks at alice " baby come here" she say the little boy walks over to his mother she looks at him and says with a shakey breath "this is mummy's friend nick " she paused "he going to look after you for a little while while mum gose away " the little boy spoke"why do you have to go away " she looked at him "because mummy needs to make sure your safe " she starts to cough up blood "kid go pack a bag " spoke nick the little boy look at him he looked to his mother she smiles at him and he runs off the pack a bag " nick" spoke alice she looked at him and said "look after him he's speacial " nick looked at the woman dying infront of him and said "you have my word alice "

 _spotlight_

nick held the little boys hand as they walked up to a old temple the bpy didnt mind as he like to go on an adventure and uncle nick as he began to call him told him he was going to a new school they walked up to a man looking like he was in his late 20s early 30s . "fury " the man spoke

"pai zhuq master casey" spoke nick. The man named casey looked over to the little boy ,he pent down to the little boy untill he was eye to eye "hey there little guy im casey" he smile's at the boy and the boy smiles and say "hi" Casey looks at nick fury and says "what his name " nick looks at him and said "names scott" casey looked at him and said "ok " casey took scott hand and said "ok little guy follow me "

and this moment is when scott o conner became a pai zhuq student and he entered the spot light

quick note pai zhuq is from power ranger and yes scott is a power ranger so this is a multie fandom crossover yeah anyway thanks for readingspiderverse


	16. some news !

sooooo sorry about not updating but i kinda have a life so thiers that . amd just for notice will be making anotgher riverdale spiderman book on cheryl and peter (i ship it ) and maybe i might make a full story for anpther book just let me know what ideas you like

a good man a great king "this story would be based on the newest mcu movie black panter and would be a fanfic not sure what i could crossover with but give me ideas im all ways opened to new ideas

spotlight" this story would have an oc named kyle scott in riverdale where he trys to forget about his past but when his past shows up he got to face it and protect his new life "

betty poped a rock "this story is based on an idea i had what if betty met team flash and arrow

" frosty web"basicaly peter and killer frost sship

the bloodbrothers" this would be a preview to spotlight allso im going to create a universe where my riverdale mcu and maybe dc tv are in the same world that book will be called " spotlight univeres " so the oc is

named kyle scott and he and irish 16 year old who moved to riverdale and has a dark past he quite dosent talk much and likes to keep to himself . he wears a blue hoodie with a black pair of jeans and old boots hes played by dylan minnite (clay 13 reason why) and hes bisexual but ill tell you a sceret where he's from he never left the spotlight anyway onto a tinny prefew of spotlight the book is a crossover between riverdale and avengers so thats the deatails

WARNING SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN LIKE SOME SUPER SEOURIOUS SHIT

"SPOTLIGHT"

the night was dark a thick fog ran over the feilds and in the sea of darkness a small light signs threw . A small cottage is in few the glow from the fireplace burns threw the darkness inside a man. he tall of dark color and wears a eyepatch he looks at the room . "danm" he spoke he looked at the room to see blood all over the walls he looks over to the bed to see one of his top agents miss alice.c.scott lying in a pool of blood the shocks into the sheets.He turns to the man in the room he was f.b.i agent shawn o scott who has a sword driven threw his chest inpaling him . the mam known as nick fury was about to turn his coms on when he heard a distance shakey voice "sir" . he turned to alice and walking to the bed and spoke "alice it ok evrything is going to ok" alice looks at nick and said "please look after my baby " .nick looks at her confused till he hears foot steps he pulls out his pistol he looks at the door and see's a little five year old boy holding a little white polar bear teddy in his pj looking at nick "hi" says the little boy ".nick puts the pistol away and looks at alice " baby come here" she say the little boy walks over to his mother she looks at him and says with a shakey breath "this is mummy's friend nick " she paused "he going to look after you for a little while while mum gose away " the little boy spoke"why do you have to go away " she looked at him "because mummy needs to make sure your safe " she starts to cough up blood "kid go pack a bag " spoke nick the little boy look at him he looked to his mother she smiles at him and he runs off the pack a bag " nick" spoke alice she looked at him and said "look after him he's speacial " nick looked at the woman dying infront of him and said "you have my word alice "

 _spotlight_

nick held the little boys hand as they walked up to a old temple the bpy didnt mind as he like to go on an adventure and uncle nick as he began to call him told him he was going to a new school they walked up to a man looking like he was in his late 20s early 30s . "fury " the man spoke

"pai zhuq master casey" spoke nick. The man named casey looked over to the little boy ,he pent down to the little boy untill he was eye to eye "hey there little guy im casey" he smile's at the boy and the boy smiles and say "hi" Casey looks at nick fury and says "what his name " nick looks at him and said "names scott" casey looked at him and said "ok " casey took scott hand and said "ok little guy follow me "

and this moment is when scott o conner became a pai zhuq student and he entered the spot light

quick note pai zhuq is from power ranger and yes scott is a power ranger so this is a multie fandom crossover yeah anyway thanks for readingspiderverse


	17. sins of a father

**sorry thing have been hard ive had writers block for this story . but i might just make a story where peter gose threw season one of riverdale and it may be a harem (he date's more than one woman) but this is kinda already a harem so i might make a ship for it dont know but her is the new chapter** **sins of a father**

veroinica lodge was once in the elite of new yorks.she live by life partying with her old friends or the "V Squad" as they called themselves as a joke .She was a real bitch and she knew it . But when her father went to jail and she moved to riverdale she slowly began to change from the rich girl who had everything to a more humbled but still strong person. But the biggest change happened with Peter . the nerd had captured her hart with not just his kindness but his undying sence of hope. Peter helped shape her into a better person . but veronica's life was about to be turned upside down . and so ways riverdale .

veronica woke up one night to hear her parent fighting now this was unusual be a United front so veronica got up to hear what her parent were fighting about and what she heard shocked her to her very core . her mother and father were fighting about veronica and how hirim

lodge was not her father ."WHAT" shouted veronica wearing a face of complete shock ."sweety" spoke hermine but Veronica grabbed a coat and walked out not listing to them.

the last thing peter want to hear is his frint door being knocked at one oclock in the morning after doing his spiderman routine. so when peter walked down to find his girlfriend at his door crying her eye out peter brougt his gal into his arm and let her cry her until she fell alseep in his arms from the tears. peter brought to his room left the room and sleeped on the couch

peter woke up to find he was on the couch to see veronica sitting at the end of the couch "Ronnie" she turned to see peter rubbing his eyes as he sat himslef up . she gave peter a small smile which was of course a fake one her voice was low and she bearly had a voice from the crying "hey" she spoke . peter looked at her frowning her eyes where still red from crying she had puffy eyes and she looked like a complete reck . Peter moved over on the couch hugging her "what wrong he asked " she looked at him and after a few moments of silcense she told peter the truth how she found out hirim was not her father and how she afriad to find out who her real father is incase she finds some rapiest or drug dealer some scumbag that make Veronica ashamed of who she is but peter looked at her and said "ronnie look at me " he held her head in his hand "you are the kindest most caring person i know and i dosen't mattter who your real father is once you stay true to you " she looked into his eyes for a moment untill her lips crashed onto his .

 **lets just say peter gets lucky**

veroncia stood at her parents door as she held peters hand she . peter knew how nervous she was a gave her hand a squess for reassure her it would be ok . The door opened to revival hermine waiting she smiled at them but Veronica didnt returned it . they sat down and veronica asked the question which change every thing

her father was

...frank castle the punisher

this just made peter crimefighting life more difficult


	18. night

**_Peter is played by Andrew Garfield also smut/lemmon ahead you have been warned set ten years in the future_** alice was having a mid life crisis she git divored from hall who left her for some blonde stripper betty had moved to london after going to collage over thier polly had a kid to think of now and chick had joined the army ( **he not crazy here)** so alice did what any 50 somethings year old woman in incredible shape going threw would . _get fucking blanket face drunk "_ and to be honest it was almost working but she needed one last things

 _"a good hard fucking "_ alice looked around to see a young man very attractive with a smoth face short hair brown hair and dark brown eyes leaning on the bar drinking some scotch . _HIM_ " thought alice as she walked over and leand beside him she gave him a smile and for some reason thought the young man looked very familiar. the man looked at her and said "Miss Cooper. nnow alice looked supriced at how this sexy as fuck young man knew her but the answers came soon afterwards. he looked at her "im peter parker i use to date betty" alice eye widened as she realised why he looked familiar .He was bettys first boyfriend . fouces . thought alice as she spoke "peter how are you "

peter smiled and said " im good thanks just moved back to riverdale for a little bit to help out at the school" alice tilted her head and asked "at what "

Peter chuckled "im the new science teacher "

alice mentaly smirked as she opened her mouth "would you like a drink "

 ** _1 and 1/2 later_**

alice fumbled to get her key as peter crashed his lips into hers her hand forgetting the keys as she pulled him closed and started to battle for control a battle peter won after a few moment of a good make out session alice put the keys in her door as she dragged peter in to the house alice threw her jacket off as peter took his off he kissed her again closing the door as she lead him to the upstiars portion of her home . she pushed her door open as peter began to suck on her neck .Alice let a moan of plaesure out as her hand went down to Peters hardened member. she put her hands down his pant and began to stroke it getting a growl from peter .She smriked "you like that dont you " peter looked at her grunting as she picked up the pace of her strokes getting peter even more hormonal. she gave peter a kiss pushing him down on to the bed as she pulled down his pant to be left with boxers she pulled them down to revial peters huge member alice looked at it and said " wow " peter blushed a little then out of nowhere she engulfed his memeber into her mother letting peter send outba loud moan "fuck " Alice bobbed her head up and down peters cock as she felt him tense up Alice

kept bobbing her head sucking his member off as peter would push her down further . soon after a good 3 or 4 minutes of sucking his member she took it out of her mouth and smirked " well mister parker i didnt know any better id say your enjoying this " she then sliped off her close as she revialed her all natural breast . Peter's eyes widened at the site of them .she smirked and stuck his erict member and began to push them up and down his member casuing peter the growl out "f..f..fuck" Alice smirked "you like this you dirty dirty little boy " peter pretened to be insulted " i am not a little boy " she eyed him up and said "show me then " peter smirked getting up placeing alice on the bed on began to eat her out " oh fuck baby " yelled alice buckling her hips .peter smirked speeding up to the pleasure of alice as she moaned and yelled his name . after a few moment he took his tounge out and began to tease her by stuiking his tip in and out of her . Alice looked at him "Peter we went past for play ages ago so just stick that thing in me " peter smirked then rammed his member into her " oh Jesus Christ " yelled alice. she moaned more telling peter to get faster and harder which he did soon he warned her he was about to cum he pulled out as Alice took his cock and sucking it untill he came in her mother .the two then began to make out as the fucked the night away

 **well wow didnt know i had that in me ...yeah im gonna need to change a few thing hope this lemmon between alice copper and peter made snece and yes petter is about 30 i this one so dont worry about underage sex in this but yeah if you want more of these smuts just tell me who and how and i get around to it**

 ** _laters_**

 ** _spiderverse_**


	19. Ronnie met peter

**setting episode one season one betty show veronica around the school**

shit im late " thought peter as he made his way threw the streets . peter was not having the best morning he woke up late burnt his toast missed the bus and was runnig his way to school "cant get much worse "thought peter but the universe thought one thing

 _ **TYPICAL PARKER LUCK**_

veronica walked out the office with betty as betty was talking "i usually like to start a tour with little bit of history and context " veronica rollled her eye at betty not really caring about the history of the school "riverdale high first opened it doors in 1941 and" veronica thought that this would be the best moment to jump in " and has'nt redecorated since apparently " betty stoped and looked at her veronica talked a little more and betty smiled as a male with black hair came up to them "a strip club called the hoe zone and a tragic gay bar thats it .

betty smiled" veronica this is kevin ". but she could finished a figure came crashing threw the door "shit im late " the group turned to see the wallflower of the school peter benjamen parker come crashing threw the door looking like complete shit "Hey pete " shouted Kevin .peter looked towards them and his face narrowed as he say Kevin and betty with a new girl "um hey guys " veronica looked at the boy and she felt like she knew him allready "peter meet the new girl a mis veronica lodge " smield kevin .Peters eye's widened "we've met before .the group looked suprised . you/we did" said the three . peter looked at the girl "mr stark threw a funrasier you went with your parent's "

 _flash back_

 _veronica was BORED she was stuck at this dumb thing because her father told her it was good for her to be near new yorks elite and some of the wealthiest people in the country but it wasss so boring "phone" spoke her father as veronica shot him daggers "but daddy " hirim looked at her . veronica huffed and said "finnne " handling him the phone hirim smirked as tony stark and a young man walked beside them "mr stark " said hirim "mr lodge "said tony peter looked at veroncia and simled_

 _she didnt know why but she smiled back "um hi"_

 _ **end** flash_ back

veronica was supriced by this but the boy walked away . but dosent mean he will get away with it

part two comig soon


	20. the silnce

today was peter parkers birthday and his girlfriends cheryl blossom could not wait to treat peter for a night he wont forget .

 _ **peter's location**_

robot what" shouted peter as he dogde a punch from a robot ninja he was in new york .from the other end of the line tony stark let a sarcastic remark "oh come on kid dont tell me never fought a killer ninja robot before " peter shot a web line over and screamed "no mr stark " tony smirked and said "dont worry caps inbond in 3.2.1 and as soon as he said that a shield came and lodged in the robot (sorry could not help myself ) with the solider of freedom and truth come crashing down "kid " spidey smirked unnder his mask saluting the war hero "cap" soon a blue blur came crashing down to show kara danvers super girl and caps girlfriend come threw .kara stood up and said " spidey " waving at him peter waved back saying " hey danvers " cap smiled but the threes head turned to see the robot stand up only to have a arrow land in its chest for a red blur to hit it peter looked at kara "speed ball" kara smirked flying up peter looked to cap who looked at him "ready" peter smiled under his mask "hey it could be fun " he ran at full speed and was boosted off caps sheild while shooting a web at Kara .She caught the web swinging her and peter around then let it go sending peter striaght threw the robot distroying it .

the group of the green arrow flash captain America super girl and the amazing Spider-Man looked at each other "some birthday" kara laughed peter on the ground from the "speed ball" put a thumbs up and said "yeah it ok " .

the group was a small team of the justice league of avengers . the group was made after the thanos and darkside desided to attack the earth .the two groups relisaed they need to join force to save the world and they and won but it wasnt all sunshine tony had lost his legs and had become the guy in the chair of the team hawkeye had died and so did black widow trying to save banner from the hulk. Peter did think it was hard losing very inportant people but they all knew the risk but went along anyway they where true heros.

the group were pick up by the batwing 2.0 which had dick grayson nightwing and Barbra Gordian batgirl .Dick smirked at them and said " where to" peter put his hand up and spoke the magic words "riverdale "

 **cheryls (queen) location**

the queen bee of riverdale was getting ready for peters return she and peter have only dated for a couple of months but cheryl rembers the first time she knew she loved this man . Peter told everyone in the archie group he was Spider-Man after tony stark ,Oliver Queen and Bruce god dam wanye where at his door step telling him to grab his suit which peter ran and got saying to them the word she'll never forget

 _flash back_

 _peter had grabbed his suit and then looked at the group cheryl breaking her bitchness said "pete whats going on " he looked at her and said "ive got a great power and its my responsibility to use it he tapped a button on his chest to see a suit attach itself to him cheryl was supriced to see the wallflower of the school peter was the Amazing Spider-Man infront of them peter went to turn but cheryl grabbed his hands "come back please " she pulled peters mask up locking lips ._

end of flash back

she rembers tony patting peter back and the four walking away she also rembers

crying her eyes out as peter was slamed fell from the sky only to see superman catch him .Cheryl promised if peter lived she would tell him how she felt and she did and it been great . she look to her closet and pulled out her very sexy Victoria secret bra and panties knowing peter could not rest her when she wore it . she smirked putting it on and slid her silk night gown she heard the sound of a jet and a tud on the roof she smirked sneaking into the bathroom and waiting for peter to inter her room

 **peter**

Pete smiled as he saw the jet go and waved off his team mate as he crawled down the wall to cheryls room he closed the window with his foot a droped down taking his mask off "hello mister parker " peter turned and stoped in his place his eye on his girlfriend leaning against the bathroom door sawying her hips as she walked to peter she turned her head to look at him and said "happy birthday " she then kissed him as she pulled him closer . Peter kissed back straight away taping the spider on his chest his suit sliding off as he lifted cheryl up as she wraped her legs around him tightly .peter pinned her to the wall kissing down her neck as cheryl moaned clawing at his well toned back has peters hands held her wasit "fuck petey bear" moaned cheryl . peter looked at her attacking her with his lips crashed on her cheryl depended the kiss as peter steped back laying back to the bed his hands going to his behind resting them thier as her hands ran down his chest .cheryl stoped kissing peter as she looked at him fiddling with her robe she slid it off smirking at peter trying to hide the lust in his eyes she pulled down his underwear seeing his male member cheryl dropped her hand down and began to stroke it . peter body tensed as he hand kept going up and down on his cock . cheryl smirked and started to suck the tip of his member . the action casueing peter to growl in plaesure . cheryl smirked gripping peters balls and smirking peter closed his eyes but opened them as cheryl had let go and got up " im having trouble getting this off "she gave him a coy grin "mind helping " peter hand undid her bra as his hands roamed her body cheryl eyes closed as peter felt her breast and squessed them peter laid her down and kissed her as his member slid into her vigina and began to go deep in side her cheryl kissed him as he keep going in her sweetwalls on he told he was about to cum she took his member and suck it untill the cum came out "wow " said peter as he and her laid on the bed cheryl smiled and sat up sliping her night dress on while peter threw pj pants on sliping into bed with peter spooning cheryl . all was right...apart from the blinking red light from peters suit

 **batwing 2.0**

nightwing,batgirl, captin American , green arrow ,flash and super girl sat their uncomfortable silince as they thought of peter as the baby of the group .nobody spoke for a good while untill dick spoke up" who up for a drink to forget that " all hands went up

 **well another chapter is up thought that was a funny ending if you like to sugest an ideas go ahead may do a follow up where cheryl meets the team .**

 **but until next time later**

 **spiderverse**


	21. miles away

"why cant i come "asked betty as she and peter stood in his room .Peter looked at her and said "casue mister stark said strickly avengers " betty putted and said "its not fair " Peter chuckled and said "i know im sorry buts thats the way it is " peter walked over wraping his hands around her waste and wishpering into her ear " please dont be at me " betty sighed " im not mad Peter i just dont trust that black cat ( **dove camren** ) "betty " spoke peter she turned her head to look at him " i love you not her " he then lighty cupped her cheeks and kissed her "two day tops ok"

betty would not last two fuckin mother fucking . no matter how much everyone told her to chill she could not chill betty was on the edge of her seat the hole time .

betty got up one morning to hear a moterbike pull up and knock on her door betty got up to check the door ... **STEVE GOD DAM ROGERS** WAS AT HER DOOR " mam'm " he spoke betty just staired at him . "am i dreaming " steve chuckled "no miss you are not " betty stilled locked shocked "can i come in " . betty let him in

steve then began to exslpain that the avengers meeting never happned as an killer robot got lose and peter was hurt bad betty was shocked but steve told her peter asked steve to ask if she would like to go to avengers tower

what she an't crazy

to say finding peter bandged up and looking like hell was a kick in the gut was an understatement betty could not help but run over to him " oh my god peter " she sat beside him as he assured her he was alright she looked at him and said" dont scare me like that please pete "

pete looked at her "ill try ".

a few weeks later pete was home with betty and they got busy

betty felt wired she felt sick the hole time she was throwing up and she had strange craving for strawberry jam on a honey sandwisandwiche . peter was worried for her but with the JLA (justice leauge of avengers) duites he couldnt stay long but tonight was the night.

peter walked into see betty on the couch hugging her legs "betty " he spoke and sat beside her "peter " she spoke "yeah ". " im pregnant "


	22. new book

hey guys whats up spiderverse here im gonna write a new spiderman riverdale story and its called .

 **Spider-Man blue and pink**

the hole idea is based on a storyline from the comics called spiderman blue .

plot

 _every valentines day peter gose back to the bridge where it all change . he gose with a rose back to the place where betty copper died ._ the story is who peter comes to terms years after her death by talking into a tape recorder and letting everything up this story will deal with peter guilt and regrets it will be mostly a flash back story with peter narrating the story .

hope this interest you guys so let me know

cast

tom holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

lili reinhart as Betty Cooper

cole sprouse as jugghead jones

KJ Apa as archie Andrews

and Camila Mendes as Veronica lodge

ships bettyxpeter (main) veronica x peter (side )

archie and jugghead (im going there)


	23. What is wrong with you

peter woke up to his phone ringing he turned in his bed and picked up the phone " hey kid " peter sits up in the bed rubs his eyes and hits his lamp on. "mr stark " tony from the other end ask "how was your birthday . peter looked at cheryl who was still alseep ."ok " spoke peter smiling at cheryls sleeping form .tony then said something that supriced him "great to hear,listen come over with your new lady friend and dont question it bye " and with that he hung up and left a very confused peter then the confusion turned into fear. fear his seconed family would not care for the woman he loved "Peter " said a sleepy cheryl . peter looked at her and wishpered "im here " cheryl smiled and snuggled into his chest the to falling asleep.

cheryl woke up the next morning to an empty space beside her she could hear the shower runing and grined "oh yeah " smikred cheryl as she made her way to the bathroom she opened it to see peter washing himself she felt her emotions do flips looking at him "nice ass " she spoke to her absolute enjoyment peter nearly craped himslef as he jumped around to see cheryl looking him up and down "hey cherry" said Peter looking her cheryl smiled and looked at peter "as much as i would love to have steam hot shower sex with you we need to get dressed " with that cheryl walked away swaying her hips as she moved.

about an hour later a limbo pulled up with an older gentlmen. peter and cheryl walked out as the man spoke "mister parker " peter smiled at the elderly man "hey Alfred whats up " "nothing mister parker." smirked Alfred. Alfred look at cheryl "and you are "cheryl blossom Peters girlfriend " Alfred nodded his head and said to cheryl "pleasure to met you"

 **the JLA upsate base in new york**

as the limbo pulled up Peter held cheryls hand and when they pulled up they young couple looked at each other and smiled .they turned thier heads when the door opened with Alfred waiting outside peter and cheryl step out and cheryl was amazed by what she saw she saw shooting lightning out of his hand a woman flying threw the sky then she saw bruce wayne walked to them "Peter " peter left a small smile on his face "mr wayne " bruce looked to cheryl "ms blossom " .before she could responed a man appeared out of now where "jesus scott " shriked Peter the man hit something on his helmet is kinda fell off the show a thirty ish year old man look at him and gave peter a sheepish look " sorry peter " he looked at cheryl "who this" she took this as her chance "cheryl blossom " cheryl spoke with confidence

bruce smriked " well come in every one's waiting


	24. venomous

peter ran around his room like a madman "aunt may have you seen my tie " peters aunt looked at him laughing "peter calm down here it is

peter smiled at her and walked to the mirror and put it on he turned to his aunt and gave her a kiss on the head and said " im leaving now

he closed the door and looked around peter colsed his eyes and felt it crawl all over his body

 **ohhhhh yes finally some action** "oh suit it " thought peter as he looked at the suit on him it wasnt like his usal red and blue it was just black with a giant white spider on it

 **dont be like that peter after all we are about to go to veronica's party**

" thats why i want you to shut it" said peter as he shot a web out and flung himslef fowared

 **why it so much fun out and about and not kept in that pocket . when was the last time you cleaned that thing** peter rolled his eyes as he swong to the little spot he said he'd met archie at . peter landed about a block away he went into an ally amd closed his eyes and the symboite crawled back.

 **finne we will beave ...for now** peter sighed and walked to archie

archie smirked at him high fiving him "hey man" bringing him into a bro hug

"arch" said peter giving the hug back. "hows veronica"?

peter saw archies face fall " we need to talk " .

 **oh poor nick he dosent know how much of a deadman he is peter when you get your hands on him**

SHUT IT" shouted peter in his mind when archie told him nick had got them all on jingel jangel peter had only one thing on his mind

 **kill** Nick **saint cl** air.

peter got to the party and his face was a stern a steel when he got thier he didnt stop to say hello he was storming over to nick when veronica stopped him

"pete dont " begged veronica her face showing concern for peter and what he would do

 **come on peter dont let thissss womaan stop us from hurting the bastered**

ronnie move "peter had a low sterness to his voice one that scared veronica

she grabbed peters hand and held it looking into his eyes " please peter for me "

 **come on parker lets go .** "no" **WHAT!!!** "i said no now fuck off "

peter looked at ronnie his face softening "fine "

she sighed happlly and kissed his cheek "thank you"

peter sighed and walked away for a momet to use the bathroom he looked in the mirror and sighed only to see the black suit behind him

 **coward letting her control US like that WE dont like it parker not at all**

peter sighed and retorted " shes right i cant just punch him"

the black suit walked forward and hissed at peter

 **we made you stronger fassster and bettter thaann beeefore and thisss is how YOU repay us by listing to the rich slut**

peter turned around ready to puch the smybotic monster but it was gone

 **where in you head peter he he hahahahahhaha**

peter went out of the bathroom to feel his spidersense thingling he scaned the room "wheres ronnie ...wheres nick " and with that peter sprited down the hallway and up the stairs to where he saw nick holding veronica and locking the door behind him

peter with rage felt the suit take over

 **thiis issss funnnnn**

as the black suit went over peter he grabbed the door and ripped it of it hinges. nick turned around only to see a dark figure lunge at him

 **LEAVE HER ALONE** "shouted peter as he grabbed nick siant clair and threw the wall

 **SHE IS OURS "** spoke Peter put the suit began to change form it was now bulkyer and what felt like teeth had grown with sharp claws. nick got up a tried to run.

 **RUN BOY shouted the symboti as it took control it shot a web slinging him back punchimg him so hard he broke his jaw then peter with all his force stomped on his leggs completely distroying nicks knee caps**

the create began to roar and shouted **WE ARE VENOM** and venom pick nick up ready to brake his neck

 **pet. ...er** "he tunred to see veronica with a complete look of fear in her eyes

and with that peter crashed threw the wall leaving the broken up rapist and the girl peter loved alone

 **your no fun parker .**

peter climbed up to the church bell and tryed to pull off the suit but it wont come of with each strugggled to take it off untill he hit of the bell the suit screamed in pain on till the suit did come off

 _a few days later_

Peter was a mess and was stuck up in his room " i nearly killed someome " peter heard a nock on his door and saw veronica poke her head. she ran to peter as they tears began to flow


	25. you choose

ok so next book is spiderman and riverdale and its called

 **riverdales scarlet warrior**

 **plot** After jugghead gets in a car crash peter must give him his blood . but what happens if jugg gets spider power .

or

 **riverdales spiderman**

in which jughead becomes spiderman and must fight off the new treat of the lodges and progect venom


	26. parker luck

**set before season one episode one**

peter and ned moved school with full paid for apartment by tony stark as a present to peter after the infianty war after his house was distroyed by the invasion and ...his aunt may died had been rough but hey its not that bad

"well well well who do we have here " peter and ned groaned a they turned to Reggie amd his goons .reggie looked them up and down amd said "so you idots lost or what because new york is all the way over there " said reggie pointing striaght then he slamed his hands on the tables "and your right here " . A group began to surroned them peter looked around and notice a few people one a girl with long red hair smirking at the sight and redhaired boybeside her who looked like her laughing and on the other side another red head boy but he wasnt laughing and dark haired guy then her "wow" she had blonde hair up in a ponytail . and to top it was off ned opened his mouth "actually new york is west not straight" peter let a huff out and gave ned a. "serious " look . "you starting fatboy" said reggie steping closer . Peter jumped in middle "no one is starting anything ok " peter has stairing striaght in to reggies eyes reggie laughed looking at peter and said "oh ok so you wont mind me doing this " he picked up a drink and spilled it on peters shirt . "HEY REGGIE KNOCK IT OFF" shouted someone peter looked to see the blonde girl from earlier and then reggie spoke "oh copper right no your not my boss " he got up in. her face . peter grabbed riggie and pulled him back .but peter did it a liftle to hard and he went skidding back . everyone was stunned and reggie was pissed he charged a peter who dodge it with easie and then dodge a punch while grabbing reggies hand and fliping him over "GO PETER" shouted ned . peter chuckled and soon reggie went running .peter looked down at the shirt he had on and sighed and took it off . "ummm peter"

"yeah need ". "where still in the hall" he looked around to see mainly everygirl in the place stairing at him . the red headed girl walked up to him looking his chest up amd down looking at his musles "follow me at cherylbombshell" and walked off . "what just happened " ." um sorry"

spoke a voice peter turned to see the blonde girl and the two other guys from the crowd .The red head threw peter a shirt . "thanks spoke peter " the boy noded .

betty smiled at peter "the red head is Archie and the other guy is Kevin and im Betty .peter smiled and said " this is Ned " Ned smiled and waved at three pf them " and im peter" .

 **one year later**

 **time 6:30 Betty coppers house**

kevin and bety sat in her. room as she was getting ready for her date

"you egsighted nervous" he asked betty smiled at him while doimg her make up and said "both" she added "i havent seen him all summer "

kevin smirked saying "we said nerves where fine but we agreed it time" he then keep going "you like him he like you " to which Betty turned to kevin "then why hasnt he said or done anything yet " kevin got up and laughed "becasue this is peter parker we are talking about the quitest guy we know" kevin got up but kept talking "he like must guys you got to tell them what theyyyyy...OH MY GOD" kevin said stairng out Bettys window "peter got hot ...er " betty dashed over and her jaw hit the floor peter had seemed to tonned his body more giving him at lest an eight pack "another reason to take the brown haired wonder by the horns betty cooper .

 **peter parkers and Ned Leeds house 6:30**

"Ned is this to casual" asked his bestfriend peter parker showing him a tee shirt and jeans "yup" said ned looking down at his phone .peter then came back moments later with a black shirt and jeans with black shoes "to much " ned looked up from his phone "yup " peter sighed coming back with blue jeans and a red shirt "you wear red and blue every other night " joked ned which earned him a glare from peter "sorry. spoke need " he looked down at his phone and said "go with the black outfit. peter groaned.

 **Ned phone**

 **Ned**

 _peters nearly ready_

 **kevin**

 _thank god . cant be live its hapening keep me posted_

 **Ned**

 _sure_.

peter came back out " Ok is this cool" .Ned looked at peter" maybe i should call kevin" .peter looked at him "smart " and walked off

 **pops dinner**

peter smiled at betty listing to her talk and he enjoyed every seconed of it well until Archie crashed it

Hey guys " Archie smiled .now dont get peter wrong Archie is a great guy he is a football star but dosnt let it get to his head .he allways want to help his friends and do what is right .but he basically cock blocked peter so theirs that intier thing.

"can i going you guys " asked archie to which they said yes. becasue they are nice people not dicks like some people but then the best thing ever happened a girl walked in a got arhices attetion soon the two began to talk leaving peter and betty smiling st each other .

 **later on**

Peter walked in to his house and sighed apart from being cocked blocked by Archie he had a good night but peter walked up the stairs to see a present left on his bed

 ** _a little_** ** _gift_**

 ** _ned .ps im over at josies house_**

peter opened the boxs to find

COMDOMS

..."really" thought peter

 **riverdale high**

peter and ned walked into school with Archie and were laughing thier ass'es of

"im telling you pete id work for stark anyday of the week of my dads the guy is genuies " Ned then spoke up"trust me you dont. "

peter smikred and said "by the way Arch we finally got it " Archie's face dropped "no way the lego deathstar " Ned smiled " yup wanna grab jugghead a build that bad boy " archie face fell "id really love to but ive got football tonight but ive got a free night tommorow" peter laughed at the two but went to his locker. he looked around to see betty and the girl from last night betty looked at peter and smiled .and peter smiled back.

"so who's the cute short haired guy" asked veronica .Betty was caught off gaurd so Kevin answered her" that is peter parker riverdale first and only hot nerd " veronica looked to archie " and who's musle ginger " betty laughed and spoke " thats Archie amd the guy beside him is ned whos taken" Kevin looked at Betty supriced "who would date Ned " . Veronica looked at Kevin " now im sure Neds a lovely guy " only for Kevin to cut her off "him and peter have. been saving up to buy a lego deathstar " betty laughed at thier antics "welcome to riverdale"

 **lunch**.

peter looked at the table the people he was sitting with the gang as archie played his song . "so ?" asked archie " its great archie spoke veroncia ,"what she said " spoke betty. and peter at the same time

archie looked over at Ned "ill ask josie " rolling his eyes kevin then joined in "its good and where not saying becasue where your friends.

 **later**.

peter walked around the school talking to Ned when he heard a voice " hey peter " he turned to see Hannah Baker running towards him .

"Hannah hey whats up "he asked " i justed wanted to say thank you for helping me get pasted bio last year " Hannah laughed "funny you never showed up the last day whats up thier " peter and Ned but said "stark internship we went to germany " Hannah rasied her eyebrow "ok thats cool " she then gave peter a hug and wishpered "no really thanks " and ran off . Ned smikred saying "ladies man " peter laughed saying" oh please she only has eyes for jugghead " .

 **some one else is watching**

a strange man is parked arcoss the school watching him " i told you ill kill everyone you love"

betty and veronica

"peter"shouted veronica . Betty looked at veronica " we are slaying your dragons betty copper " soon peter ran over to them "hey whats up ". to which veronica shoved betty infront of peter saying she had something to ask him . betty calmed her breathing and the words flew out of her mouth " would you go to homecoming with me.Peter looked at her for a moment and smiled "yeah sure ".

homecoming

wow " was all peter said as he saw jason blosssems face all over the place betty looked at peter and smirked "i know right " soon the group was joined by veronica ,archie ,kevin,jughhead,ned and Hannah

veronica was holding on to archie . kevin was on his own while jugghead was cuddling Hannah peter did his secret hand shake with Ned while the others laughed they danced had fun untill peter felt something vibrate he looked to his phone " vaulture escaped "

all the while cheryl was in the mood for caos

cheryls big ass house

cheryl looked at the group of people and smirked" tonight we are going old school " . she paused " and host picks " ."betty and peter "

betty glared at cheryl amd cheryl smirked if you wont i will "

so" peter said betty looked down at her feet she looked up and her and peter spoke at the same time. "i like you " betty blsuhed as peter leaned incloser and closer untill there lips met sparks flying everywhere as the two soon began to pull each other close making some noise from the closet .

Ned looked at the closet and shouted to everyone suprice "ABOUT TIME"

HEY GUYS IT SPIDERVERSE AND THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY IVE WROTE SO FAR SOO YEAH AND I MADE A PLAYLIST ON YOUTUBE CALLED SPIDERMAN/RIVERDALE WHICH IS BASCIALLY BETTY AND PETER AKA PETTY YUP THATS THE SHIP NAME P.E.T.T.Y

ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING NEXT UP JUGHEAD THE SCARLET SPIDER (KAINES SUIT)

AND A TONI STORY (SORRY FOR THE WAIT)

AND AN UPDATE TO SPIDERMAN BLUE AND PINK


	27. the sleep over

cheryl,toni,veronica,betty and joise all sat in cheryls room doing thier hair. they where quit and happy untill joise asked a question "do you think peter is cute " the girls stopped what they where doimg and looked at josie "sorry what " said toni supriced .josie looks at them amd says " im just asken becasue thats the hottest nerd ive ever seen also that body mmmh" josie then licked her lips . Toni laughed "trust me peter's friend is a handfull " the girls looked at her "what !!" cheryl out of them was supriced . but betty looked the most hurt but tryed to hide it ".Josie looked at Tony " where when and how"

 **flashback**

 _jugghead had dragged peter down to the serpents hang out . Peter walked with Jughead and asked "is it safe for me to go in " jughead rolled his eyes with his trademark smirk " once your with me you are good " . the too walked in the hangout with people giving Peter dirty looks ." hey jug whos your friend " peter_ looked to see as his boss would say "a real bad bitch" .jughead hugged her and began to introduce them _"im toni . he looked at her " peter"_

 **25 minutes later**

 _toni kicked the bathroom door open as peter kissed down her neck .Toni felt her body twitch as peter began to suck on her neck . toni whimpered the. in a instant pushed him down on the toliet (lid is closed we keeping it classy) with even quicker speed had peters trouser down sucking him off_

 **end of flashback**

the girls all look at toni and she smikred "all pleaese i can tell you all have have a peter story " toni looked at cheryl "host first " cheryl looked around" fine "

 **flash back**

 _cheryl had been getting change in the locker rooms when peter ran in hiding behind of the lockers "omm what are you doing ' peter turned to see cheryl only in undergarments. Peter eyes widened as blushed madly " OH MY GOD CHERYL IM SORRY PLEASE DONT SCREAM AND CALL ME A PERV" spoke Peter superfast .Cheryl looked at Peter and smirked "god your such a nerd " she saw peter keep looking at the ground amd had an idea "these are breast" she said as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast "oh my god " said peter supriced by what was happing "girls have these Peter and we put a lot of time into making them look good " she then took Peters hands off and said "now shoo_ "l _and peter ran faster than that red suited blur_

 **end of flash back**

the girls laughed apart from betty as cheryl began to tell in detail of peter flustered nature "it was so cute " spoke cheryl . toni smirked and looked at veronica "soo whats your story. veronica looked around " well it happened in this house actully happened in this house

 **flash back**

 _peter and veronica looked at each other and peter gave her a small smile "so sorry your not in here with Archie " veronica looked at peter "why are you saying sorry its like you askesd for this" peter looked around flustred " do you miss new york" she asked.? Peter looked at her and answered "all the time its my home. he paused " but Riverdale its...charming " he let out a chuckle she looked at him "yeah i guess it is " he slowly looked back at her .And without warning she crashed her lips onto her_

 _ **end**_ of flashback

Veronica looked at Betty to see she was not taking these stories well . "Betty " spoke Josie . What " said Betty . the girls looked at her "its your turn " spoke cheryl . Betty took a deep breath.

 **flashback**

with the barrell of the black hoods gun pionted at Betty Peter kicled into overdrive he looked at Betty and said "i love you " and charged at the blackhood.

Bettys eyes flashed with fear "Peter No" scream Betty as Peter crashed into the black hood casuing them to fall into the tide below the bridge .Betty could only watch in horror as Peter and the blackhopd killer fell into the water it felt like a lifetime but they soon hit the water . Betty gose to run to the edge of the bridge but jugghead holds her back "Betty stop " she struggles to brake free she looks over to archie he takes his jacket and shirt off and ran to the bank jumping in after peter .

 **10 minutes later**

it felt like the longest ten minutes of her life she sat thier crying her eyes out as she thought peter parker had just died with only jugheads words to calm her . she soon saw the form of Ariche pulling Peter from the water and giving him cpr and the kiss of life .Time slowed for Betty in only 15 seconeds seemed to last year for her . Peter coughed up the water as soon as he gained his sense's she did something thay supriced her ... she slaped him "YOU BASTERED DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN" she then crashed her lips on his with such passion "i love you to" she wishpered

 **end of flashback**

The girls all looked around them then toni spoke up "she wins

 **archie andrews house**

the group of jugghead jones the new spider hero who has been dubbed _" the dark spider_ and and archie andrews the scarlet spider sat besided the one and only peter parker **_THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN._** they sat thiet with some pops famous bugers after a hard night of crime fighting peter felt strange .Jughead looked at him and asked "Pete you ok" Peter looked at him " i think im screwed


	28. dear Cheryl

The church bells as cheryl sat there as people began to leave the church .she found it hard to get up to her feet she never wanted to be here . The man she loved is gone

.Jugghead felt pain as he carried the coffin he wasnt one to cry but he was crying now he looked over at betty to see she was holding veronica who was in tears . Jugghead felt saddness .he felt alone

Betty felt sad .her friends is gone and she cant see him again she never realised how much he kept them togeher

Archie may have had deffrent opion on him on stuff but he would have took a bullet for him and now that hes gone the world lost a truely amazing hero

Veronica she never came he family wouldnt let her

And tony never showed up to instead he drank his pain away

 **Peter parker**

 **2002-2018**

Cheryl never moved his funerial ended ages ago but she just can not make herself move. She hears a door open and she see's a girl her age walk in pretty face short black jeans and a black crop top "your cheryl blossem right" cheryl looked up and the girl spoke "my name is hope mickleson " cheryl gave this hope her a cold stair . Hope Frowned and handed her something "he asked me to give this to you " and she walked off

Cheryl looked at the thing she saw it was a camera she saw their was a video she hit play

 ** _Um hey cheryl "_** her breath hitched

 ** _" If your seeing this im dead and im sorry to leave you alone but i need to say this ". Peter took a breath i love ... I love you cheryl blossem and i need you to do something for me_** cheryl eyes watered

 ** _"Forget me please move on life your life dont hold on the past look to the future " i love you goodbye cheryl"_**

Cheryl let the tear roll down her cheek she got up and walkrd away

Peter watched from the other side as everything flashed before his eyes he looked to see a white room and see's a true sight for sore eyes "hey sport" he was here uncle ben .peter jumped up amd hugged him ben hugged back "you did good kid you did good

7 **years later**

Cheryl smiled as she walked with a small child pulling her to a park as he had a big smile on his face "come on mum " cheryl laughed and let herself be dragged by the five year old the boy looked at the park and asked "can i go " cheryl nodded and the mother looked at the boy .her little ...peter

Funny thing is cheryl nevr slept with anyone after peter died and he wasnt adopted so how did this happen

Cheryl belive's that its just a wired thing

But the web of life and death needed a spiderman so it made one

 ** _Hey im back so sorry just bad writers block anyway_**

 ** _I have a few ideas for stoys if been watching a shit ton off teen wolf and oriangals so maybe we wil see some other show_**

 ** _Leave a idea would be helpful_**

 ** _Spiderverse_**


	29. you just want attention

why Ned brought Peter to this party was beyond him . Because 1 they are not populer 2. Peter been stuck in the conner for the past hour like a complete idot and finnally 3 he could be out being spiderman right now . Peter walks to Ned ."im gonna go . Ned looks at Peter and sighs " come on man this is our chance" Peter rolled his eye. What Mr Leeds meant by we was me . Ned has been crushing on a josie for a while and seemed to be getting place . "Fine " groaned Peter walking back to the chouch.

Veronica was drunk. Angrey and horney . Why because Archie broke up with her see is mad as fuck and just wants to realise her anger out so when she's Peter sitting on the chouch alone she moves and speaks first "hey" .Peter looked up to see her he gives a small smile .

 **Twenty** **Five minutes later**

Veronica sat on top of Peter as she began to kiss him her hands ran over peters chest feeling it . Holy shit " she thought as sje never knew peter was built. Veronica in her head knew this was a one and done .

But for peter this was months of feeling for veronica coming threw and he enjoyed very sceoned with her.

 **Next day at school**

Peter was actually doing he walked up to her Veronica freaking lodge and spoke "hey can we talk" she smiled at Peter and walk away from everyone .

Veronica i like you " the words left Peters mouth . He was nervous but beyond egsited to see what happens .he didnt want to be friend zoned . "Peter he had a moment a beutifull but fleeting moment " Peters face fell "im sorry but where gonna have to move on " and with that she walked away. Leaving Peter alone .

Now when peter told Ned what happened his best friend felt nothing but sorry for him .and sadly they began to hang out with archie and co less and less . This went on for a year or so untill they befreinded scott macall stiles stilinskie lydia martin mailia hale and laim dombar .

 **(TEEN WOLF BABY:):):) )** sorry

Best of all he didnt have to hide he was spiderman because everyone apart from stiles was either a werewolf (scott and laim ) werecoiotie (milia ) and a banshee .

But everyone saw the hurt look on peters face when he saw veronica kissing archie .

But the pack also noticed a spark between mailia and peter somthing Ned said peter lost when veronica was trailing him along

 **5 months later**

The pack as they called themslefs where invited to a pool party by the archie gang . Peter tried to move on but veronica makes it very very VERY hard . He tried to go out with Liz Tombs a few months back and for some reason she seems to care again by telling Peter that her father was the man him and scott had been chasing for selling the alien weopons to street level crimnals . Or when Betty Copper showed intreast she kissed betty and then got her and jugghead back together . For a girl who didnt care she seemed to be jelous .

But peter was not the only one to notice our favourite wirdo jughead jones called her out on it infront of everyone

 **The call out**

Jugghead stormed in " veronica thats it " everyone (betty archie kevin cheryl and toni ) where startled by jugghead. Veronica sighs "jughhead if this is about my father is swear" ..."this is not about your dumb dad this is about how you think peter paker is your little play thing "

Veronica look at him "what are you talking about " jughead snap " you are the reason peter not are freind " veronica trys to defend herslef

Only to hear toni topaz speak" oh shut up richbitch " archie stands up

"Hey evryone clam down " veronica just gets up a leaves

 **Peter apertment**

Peter hear his door being knocked on he opens it to find Malia standing . "Hey peter "she smiles at him "hey malia come in " peter lets her in and closed the door . "Peter you know i hate dancing around everything so i be honest i like you a lot" peter looked at her his brown eye soloy foucoused on her "ive liked you from day one and i dont know if you feel the same" . Peter cut her off by smashing his lips agasint her to which she returned with the same amount of passion . Peter lifted her up as her pinned her to the wall finally feeling loved.

 **A little while later**

Veronica knocked on peters door . She stood there to see peter with his hair all messy and wearing pj bottoms and a i surived nyc shirt .

"Cant we talk.

So they talk veronica tried to say she was wrong thats she didnt know thats she cared deeply about him and she like to give it a shot .

"Id like you to leave" Peter spoke quitly . Veronica look supriced "what " but before Peter could opned his mouth again "he said leave " Veronica looked to see mialia tate standing there with one of Peters shirts and short on her .

Veronica made her leave swift and quick as she relised she wanted Atteiotion but blew love away

. **Hey** **everyone im back. SO this idea is a mix of stuff i saw and my own idea .**

 **Check out peter and veronica attention on youtube this is where the orignal idea came from**

 **Teen wolf was my own idea just becuase i love the show and wanted to do it**

 **ANd id like if you left any idea for a story like any other show for a crossover or just pete and the rivergals**

 **.and this is a part of the story i had done origanly but took out . But i loved it to much so**

the car crash was stopped by vigalnantie spiderman before it could crash into the bombs ,im Caroline frobes and that was the news" the news went threw the school grounds as Ned and Peter walked into school with Ned getting on Petes nerves ...A LOT.

"im serious Ned Spider-Man would not look good in black" spoke peter . Ned looked at Peter "why not " . Peter sighed and said "because it gets rid of his freindly aura " Peter countinued by saying "spidermans a symbal of hope " .Ned looked at peter "like superman"

peter nodded at him "yes right like superman ,so how can i be a symbal of hope when people cant see me and when. they do they see a dark figure " "like batman " said Ned . peter sighed "yes like batman"

Ned looks at peter "i get it now"

 **Anyway thanks for reading later**

 ** _Spiderverse_**


	30. game of survival

**_ok its me spiderverse And id like to know I have a story idea In my mind for a Teen wolf riverdale and spiderman story would you be into it so please it let me know_**

 ** _Also SpiderFan92 i got the joke .(but as a male i have to hate twilight) but i gonna use that to make the bound between them offical_**

 ** _Also jake gilyianhal his mysterio for the homecoming sequal im worried about that because jake is a great actor and mystiro. Like come on who ever thought of him as a treat like what the fuck marvel_**

 ** _Also dylan o brian is such a jem . He was remoured to play spiderman i peronally would like to have seen his take on peter but stlyida for life . And did you hear the season seven rumors . Personally i think its bullshit but what do you think .(wish it wasnt )_** ** _Anyway you dont want me to talk about my fandom (might make that a story) your here to see people bone or smash or tap that or ride so lets get in there soon_**

Peter parker laid down on his bed . Tonight was a busy night with villians like shocker ,mr negtive and straight from star city black siren

. But i wasnt all bad because the offical team up of spiderman and the green arrow which Peter may have fanboyed a little bit (more like a lot ) he pulled off his mask and let out a hugh groan of pain. He got plastered all over the sidewalk by black siren . Man he gonna have a black eye in the morning .

Peter began to fall asleep when he heard his window open. Peter shot up only to see the smiling face of mailia hale at him .peter laughed and moved over in the bed "you know me so well parker" mailia smiled as she jumped into bed and spooned peter. (Q1 who did she spoon with)

Veronica laid in bed with archie andrew the boy she claimed to "love " which she did to a digree . But she didnt know why she had a burning sense of jelousy when she saw peter and mailia together. Well she was gonna find out . **(Sweet heart we call that being a jelous bitch)**

 **Beacondale high (why the fuck not riverhills isnt any better)**

Peter was sitting with stiles ,scott and ned learnig more about werewolf stuff ."so whats an ancoher" ?aksed Ned . Stiles looked at Scott and he began to exsplain " its a person that lets us keep some humanity " Scott paused "Before Allison died she was my ancheor she keep me in control of the wolf and . Scott didnt finished as the he look down . Stiles put his left hand and sqezzed his shoulder in a reasuring way. Ned look at Scott " look scott im sorry man i didnt mean to bring that back up " Scott looked to Ned .Scott felt guilty for making Ned guilty becasue hes a nice guy "dont worry Ned honest " Scott smiled at his freind . Stiles piped up saying " she could shot a bow better then the arrow and hawkeye

Peter never got to meet Allison but from the stories he heard . SHE was a true hero . **(My tribute to allison)**

Lydia was getting her luch with mailia . They stood there for a moment and Lydia asked "so is things with Peter sireous malia looked at her and said " i think so" Lydia rasie's and eyebrow "what do you think he your anchor or something

 **Arhcie gang**

The group has been devided since jughead called out veronica

Betty smartly sat this one out .but archie not so much with him siding with Veronica with kevin also on her side . But choni stood with jugghead on the matter. So when a party went on and then waring factions making things wired .

But veronica spotted peter and marched over

When veronica marched over to peter and dragged him outside mailia was worried " _what if he chose's her "_ so she quitely creep out to listen to them

"What veronica " said a clear annoyed peter . Veronica looked at him "why is it anything you thouch seems to rot to hell" sassed Veronica getting in peters face . Peter having not time to deal with a clearly drunk veronica went to leave . Only to hear "walk away peter im sure Ben was fine with that when he died . Peter froze "or what about about your parents pete they left you as a baby , because they knew your a pathic pice of . Veronica never finish that as mailia full force punched her in the face . Veronica was caught by Peter as he lowered her . He look at mailia he gave her the **_really_** look . She just rasied an eyebrow "what she was annyoing

 **Peters apartmen** **t**

Maila and Peter walked into his room as she and him sat down on his bed roomMailia looked at Peter the words about uncle Ben really hurt Peter as he was the only father figure Peter had ."Peter " milia took his hands Peter looked her " i wasnt your fault " Peter looked her . Mailia leaned in capturing his lips . Peter kissed her back gently as she moved to she was lying on top of him pressing herslef agasint him. Peters hand roamed her back falling to her wasit . Mailia straighted herself up and removed her shirt . Peter looked at her "you sure your ready " . Mailia looked at him and only said "your damn right im sure .

She smashed her lips as Peters hand went down taking her tourosers off .while at the same time mailia had ripped Peters shirt and his pants off she kissed him as he fliped them as to which he was on top

Mailias eyes flash white looking straight at peter they the. Smashed there lips together .

Peter woke up to feel mailia spooning him peter smiled . What he didnt want was a flasn a camera .both shot up to see Stiles ,Scott,Liam,Ned,Lydia and Kira smiling at the couple

Get out now "yelled mailia

 **LATER**

Peter walks up to Scott who gives him a funny look . Peter looks at archie "what i didnt brush my teeth did i " Scott laughed and said "no your scent its changed " .

 **PETER APARTMENT THREE MONTHS LATER**

When Peter found out she marked him he was supriced but hes okay with it now .peter comes in from anothet nigjt of spiderman . As he enteres from the wondow he see's a light . He see's Mailia standimg there "peter im pregnat

 ** _Hope you enjoy . Im also gonna but this chapter and the last one into a spiderman teen wolf book so check that out guys its called a spider in beacon hills_**

 ** _Later spiderverse_**


	31. ok I'm back but it's not a chapter

Ok guys sorry i havent put up any new stuff i just have writers block .

But then this amazing idea popped into my head

The lost orignal

This is a story about an oc of mine scott mickelson who is the youngest orignal at age 16 . He was known as the heroic orignal because he fought in ww2 and never came back . This would be a avengers x orignals\vampiredaries x teen wolf x girl meets world story

It starts before the orignals begens and will end during age of ultron i might do this story if you guys would like it . I really want to do it so please let me know . Thanks guy

Spiderverse


	32. y

Ive got some new stuff out olease check them out

Spiderverse


End file.
